


An Evening with the Boys

by MistressA



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Job, Frottage, Graphic Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressA/pseuds/MistressA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Aidan stop over for a drink, and, well, more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening with the Boys

As we near the door, the sounds that originate from somewhere in the house stop me cold. I look over to Aidan, my eyes wide and see my shock mirrored on his face.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Aidan wonders aloud.

“If I had to venture a guess I’d say watching porn.”

Aidan snickers at that remark. “Of course, why didn’t I think of that? Colleagues always get together after a long week at work to watch porn.”

I ring the bell, and we’re still laughing when Ian answers the door a few moments later. Aidan and I exchange another look at the state of Ian’s clothing—a robe, loosely knotted at the waist.

“Boys, come on in,” he gestures grandly with his arm, welcoming us into his home. “The others are just through there in the den.”

Noticing the pile of shoes just off to the side of the entryway, we remove our own and then head in the direction Ian had indicated.

“Let me get you both something to drink and then I’ll be right in,” Ian says from a doorway on the other side of the house.

Distracted, I walk smack into Aidan’s back, he has come to a dead halt on the top step into the den. A quick glance at was has brought him up short has my eyes bugging out and my jaw dropping in disbelieve.

While my brain tries to make sense of what I’m seeing, my eyes cannot mistake the sight before me. There on the couch, is a completely naked Stephen, reclining with his head thrown back, his face suffuse with an expression of utter rapture. It’s no wonder, given the position of Lee. He, like Stephen is completely naked, on his hands and knees and based on the rhythm of his head, giving Stephen one hell of a blow job. His ass is in the air and his thick erection bobs beneath him with every thrust of Luke’s pistoning hips, who is situated directly behind him.

“Not porn,” Aidan’s quiet voice breaks through my shock.

“I gathered.”

“Boys, don’t be shy,” Ian’s jovial voice sounds behind us.

Dumbfounded and if I’m honest, slightly intrigued, I allow Ian to shepherd me into the room—one arm around my waist and the other around Aidan’s shoulders. He leads us to chairs situated on the other side of the room and hands us each a shot of good Irish whiskey. I down mine quickly and hold my glass out for more. I can hear Ian chuckle, but he doesn’t say anything as refills mine and then Aidan’s glass.

As the heat of the alcohol works its way through my body, I begin to relax. The slap of flesh on flesh, the sighs, muffled groans and the cries of “Faster. Harder. Yes, oh fuck yes,” begin to morph from shocking and forbidden to arousing.

Beside me, I can hear Aidan’s breath begin to speed and hitch and I know that his axis is being shifted too. Maybe this is why the two of us have been invited into this private world. Perhaps Ian saw something in us that we didn’t see in ourselves.

“Fuck. Oh fuck,” comes Luke’s harsh cry as he thrusts one last time into Lee. He bends; his chest pressed tightly to Lee’s back as his body shivers and shakes in the aftermath of his orgasm.

My jeans have grown uncomfortable as I watch the trio in front of me and I reach down to rub at the stiffening bulge that presses against the fabric as I watch Stephen thread his fingers through Lee’s hair, his instincts taking over as his release nears. “Suck me harder,” he gasps while guiding Lee’s movements—back and forth at a brisk pace. I’m riveted as I watch Stephen go over the edge. He pulls Lee tight against him, burying his cock deep as he shudders and groans.

Luke finally recovers enough to stand up and collapses on the couch by Stephen, both of them sated, unlike Lee, whose erection is hard, an angry red and leaking with need. Lee struggles to his feet and turns to face me. My breath catches and my cock hardens further at the intense look being directed at me.

I like Lee, he’s probably my best friend in the cast, but this is not something I’ve ever imagined. Watching as he strides towards me with purposeful steps, I make my decision. Maybe it is the alcohol. Maybe it’s a need I didn’t even know I had, but I am going to do this.

“Rich,” his voice is lower than usual, raspy, “you have on too many clothes.”

He reaches for my hand and pulls me to my feet. With swift dexterity he removes my shirt before gliding his hands over my chest. My nipples harden as his touch glides down my abdomen and to my belt buckle which he unlatches with deft fingers. I groan as he unfastens my jeans, his knuckles running down the length of my cock. In no time it seems, I’m standing there face to face with Lee, both of us bare.

“Sit,” he commands, and as shocking as it is I obey.

The chair is soft and comfortable—with no arms. As Lee moves in to straddle my legs, it flits briefly through my mind that Ian picked this chair for me on purpose, but all thought flees as Lee lowers himself and my body is bombarded with sensation at the first brush of his cock against my own. He settles his weight in my lap and leans in, his chest pressed against mine. I feel fingers threading through my hair and then Lee is pulling me in and pressing his mouth to mine.

It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt. His lips are gentle against my own—a stark contrast to the scrape of his stubble against my skin—as he tests the waters, before licking my lips, seeking entrance. I open for him and he takes full advantage, his tongue plunging deep, before withdrawing to nip at my lower lip.

As if from a far off distance, I hear a moan I recognize as Aidan’s. I pull away from Lee long enough to see that Ian has Aidan undressed and is running a gentle finger along the length of Aidan’s shaft. His other hand reaches up to fondle Aidan’s balls and I watch as Aidan’s head falls to his chest, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he takes in a sharp breath.

I see no more as Lee roughly tugs at my chin, sealing his lips to mine once again as he begins to rock his hips against mine. The movement rubbing our dicks together, the friction pulling my balls up tight as my cock jerks with the sensation.

Lee’s grip on my hair loosens and he’s reaching down between us, his hand gliding lower to cup my balls with the slightest pressure, but it’s enough to have me gasping and thrusting up against him.

He releases my lip and ghosts kisses across my cheek before taking my earlobe between his teeth and biting down. Not hard, but enough to send a shiver coursing down my spine. “Touch me,” he orders, “touch me like I’m touching you.”

It’s then that I realize my arms are tightly banded around his lower back, urging him on as he rocks against me. With effort, I release one hand before finding my way to his balls, imitating his caresses of my own. They tighten beneath my hand and I can feel them pulling up tighter. If that isn’t confirmation enough that I’m doing this right, Lee’s breathless “fuck” tells me that he’s enjoying what I’m doing.

Something moves in my peripheral vision and my attention is momentarily diverted as I see Ian shifting and realize that he’s now on his hands and knees, sucking Aidan off as Luke slides beneath him. I watch as Luke licks the tip of Ian’s cock before taking it fully into his mouth and down his throat. The rumble that comes from Ian’s throat has Aidan whimpering with need.

As if sensing my distraction, Lee shifts his touch, stroking the sensitive skin between my balls and anus, reclaiming my attention, “oh god,” slips from my mouth and I can feel the grin that spreads across Lee’s face as his mouth is pressed to mine. Our tongues twirl and tangle as he speeds his movements, rocking faster, increasing the friction along our cocks. I can barely breath as my spine stiffens, the myriad sensations building and building until all of my focus is centered on how tight my balls are and how badly I need to come. I’m lost as Lee pushes on a spot between my balls and anus. All of the pressure that had been building crests and my mind goes completely, blissfully blank.

A few seconds or maybe it’s an eternity later, I’m unsure, I rouse as I feel Lee reach for the hand still wrapped around his back and bring it to his shaft. I grip him firmly and set a quick pace, knowing that he’s close. One, two, three pumps and he cries out, “Rich,” as he fills my hand with warm, sticky cum. Exhausted, he slumps forward, his head nestled in the crook between my neck and shoulder.

Still in a dazed state, I barely notice the sounds of pleasure and release next to me, but when I finally turn my head, I see Aidan sprawled in the chair, with Ian and Luke both propped against his legs, looking well pleased with themselves.

No one seems in a hurry to move, as if doing so will break the sensual, erotic spell that permeates the room.

Finally I see Stephen sit up from his reclining position on the couch, and Ian rise from his spot on the floor.

Securing the belt of his robe, Ian heads for the steps that lead to the rest of the house. “And now gentleman, I think it’s time for a spot of supper.” 


End file.
